This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
An electrical device may receive electrical power from a power source (e.g., a battery) and one or more signals from one or more peripheral devices (e.g., a control device, a sensor, and/or a communication device). First and second power connectors may be utilized to connect the electrical device to the power source for electrical communication therebetween. First and second signal connectors may be utilized to connect the electrical device to the one or more peripheral devices for electrical communication therebetween. In some circumstances, disconnecting the power connectors from each other prior to disconnecting the signal connectors from each other can result in electrical arcing across the power connectors, which can damage the connectors and/or the electrical device. Therefore, it may be desirable to disconnect the signal connectors from each other prior to disconnecting the power connectors from each other to break a signal circuit before breaking a power circuit to reduce a risk of arcing across the power connectors.